Classic WoW Wiki talk:List of creature icons
Suggestions *Azure dragon (use dragonspawn overlord model)--Lon-ami (talk) 10:15, 4 July 2009 (UTC) *Azure dragonspawn--Lon-ami (talk) 10:15, 4 July 2009 (UTC) *Azure dragonwhelp--Lon-ami (talk) 10:15, 4 July 2009 (UTC) *Nether drakonid--Lon-ami (talk) 10:58, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Stuff Thank you Varghedin,I saw you`re page when I was doing this.Thank you!-- 21:21, 23 October 2007 (UTC) God I lost controll of my page,Also who put the WoWWiki before the page name??-- 17:52, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :First time editing a wiki? --Pcj (T• ) }|time| 17:55, 26 October 2007 (UTC)|}} 17:55, 26 October 2007 (UTC) No because someone changed this long ago.Just who did it.-- 17:58, 26 October 2007 (UTC) : Sky moved it. In any case, sorry for all the edit conflicts :P It's a great page! 17:59, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Thank you.And it`s ok.And Thank you!-- 18:01, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Should we keep fel orcs under demons, it even says that the main un-demonic army of the Legion was Fel orcs Mr.X8 00:57, 27 October 2007 (UTC) They`ve bean corrupted so yes.-- 01:08, 27 October 2007 (UTC) It says they're non demonic so I'm not too convinced, I won't changed it however. Mr.X8 01:24, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Lyer,you just did!If there in humanoid then you might as well put satyr in too...*rolls eyes*-- 17:18, 27 October 2007 (UTC) No, the satyrs have confirmed to be demons. Well I think... Mr.X8 17:27, 27 October 2007 (UTC) There same as Fel Orcs just one is based off Night Elf and the others Orc.There Corrupted the same.-- 00:07, 28 October 2007 (UTC) We should put it under both. Like in the famous people category, people like for example Azshara are in the NE and Naga section. Read the lesser Demon part of Demon,Fel Orcs are in there.-- 17:02, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Draenei Shouldn't Broken Draenei and Lost Ones go under Non-playable Draenei? 17:18, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Classes? "List of race and class icons" as a page name implies that we'd see class icons. So, uhm, where are they? :) Hekirou 16:37, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Oh ya...and we need to catch up on races 22:04, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :Whine, whine, whine... okay, I added class and talent tree mini icons. They were on the other mini icon page. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 7:37 PM PST 5 Dec 2007 :: <3 Hekirou 14:49, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Wow, ask and ye shall receive, huh. Thanks all, this page is instantly a hell of a lot more useful already. Hekirou 14:49, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Missing Icons/races Here's a good spot to place what you think is missing, so that it can be added in later. Also, if it has been added feel free to remove it from this list. I'll start it. 20:18, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Comments We know 21:26, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :I know we know, this list is meant to help/remind. That's what the discussion page is for...communication. 21:36, 6 December 2007 (UTC) † Ok, oh and there is no NE or dwarf child, they use the same model, only smaller. 21:38, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :very well 21:41, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Interesting. I looked at a screenshot of and she does indeed look like a minaturized adult Night Elf. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 2:53 PM PST 7 Dec 2007 ::Added some new requested icons above. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 4:08 PM PST 7 Dec 2007 :Not skinny spider,there both the same 00:35, 8 December 2007 (UTC) The Hell they're not. One is based on a black widowish body, the other has a more tarantula like form. And why are sporebat, wendigo, yeti, and warp stalker crossed out? Mr.X8 Talk 01:10, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::They're crossed out to represent they were added. As I hope someone would do when they do add one of the to the page. 01:53, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :I agree with Mr.X8, Airiph. 01:11, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::By skinny-leg globe-like, I mean: ::http://www.wowhead.com/images/screenshots/thumb/2025.jpg|http://www.wowhead.com/?npc=18467 ::As opposed to thick and hairy like: ::http://www.wowhead.com/images/screenshots/thumb/35608.jpg|http://www.wowhead.com/?npc=505 ::-- Fandyllic (talk · ) 5:17 PM PST 7 Dec 2007 Yeah,I know,then we would have to have diffrent ones for EVERY single diffrent silthid etc,those 2 spiders are the same race 01:23, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :Not every single different silithid... ;-) If all spiders get lumped in together, then why not use the ogre icon for furbolgs? They're both humanoid aren't they? -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 5:24 PM PST 7 Dec 2007 ::I'd have to agree with this. If we need a certain Icon for a certain mob/npc it would be nice to use the correct one. If I'm talking about a lion, I wouldn't want to have to use a saber icon. 03:00, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Then should we have seperate pages for those? 01:27, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::I originally started making these icons to use on pages like Stranglethorn Vale NPCs, Enchanting trainers, Blackwater Raiders and Scourge. To be honest, I don't see much use at all for most of the proposed icons, and indeed many of the ones who have already been made are not in use except for this and similar pages. -- 08:50, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Lava Elementals Should lava elementals be considered on the list of elementals, or just categorized as earth elementals (due to their look)? 20:23, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :They seem to use mostly an earth elemental model, but elemental categories have nothing to do with the models. Currently lava elementals fall under Elemental Conglomerates. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 6:25 PM PST 10 Jan 2008 ::Ah, ok then. But should we add them to the listing on the main icon page with the other elementals...of course that would require making icons for them as well... 03:19, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::Add requests to the Missing Icons/races section list above. Not sure if anyone is actively making icons, but at least we have a list. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 4:24 PM PST 15 Jan 2008 Template I made a table to use on my user page to make it less graphic-intensive. It might have other practical uses as well? -- 20:28, 22 January 2008 (UTC) But the humanoids part you need to do th br/ thing to because its so looooooong.But other than that good job! 21:16, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Ogre female There is no evidence that picture is of a female ogre so it should be removed. Zarnks (talk) 23:43, 19 November 2008 (UTC) I beg to differ. -- 23:53, 19 November 2008 (UTC) It is simply next to the words "creatures of the land". It is not labeled anything it could be Griselda or a cut creature. It being an ogre is entirely speculation. Zarnks (talk) 02:55, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Griselda isn't a "creature of the land", she is an orc. Rolandius (talk - ) 03:20, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Neither are ogres technically as they aren't from Azeroth. Either way you have no proof that is an ogre. Zarnks (talk) 03:46, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Ogres are technically "creatures of the land" in the Warcraft I manual. Rolandius (talk - ) 03:55, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Beasts & critters Why are the animals separated into subcategories based upon how many legs/limbs they have? It seems quite contrived. -- 15:42, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm not exactly sure why, its been like that since I've seen it... probably the same reason why the other grps are separated. 21:21, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::I'm making the subcategories more intuitive and mutually exclusive, since a creature can be terrestrial, bipedal and winged at the same time and thus hard to place like it is now. -- 00:04, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::Yup, that looks a whole lot better. 06:08, 26 January 2009 (UTC) First Generation Death Knight Icon I think the icon should look like Teron Gorefiend. Who ever does these icons u think u could make that happen? I've seen your work, you can do it:D-- Maelstrong 00:50, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Also maybe a Third Generation Death Knight Icon. If he doesnt read this page could someone please transfer this over to his User Talk, its crowded and i dont want to mess it up-- Maelstrong 01:00, 10 February 2009 (UTC) The first gen DK does look like Teron Gorefiend. That's how they looked like. For third gen, we have . -- 06:58, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Third generation is a class not a race 00:13, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :Exactly. You can't represent an orc death knight with a human death knight icon anyway. -- 13:16, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Too many icons Why are there icons of individual characters? I see no point. -- 17:45, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, you have a point there. :Some icons, like Vashj's, should be there as, for example "Naga Sea Witch", but others, like Varian, should remain in other section. :It's just an idea. :--Lon-ami (talk) 17:49, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::I originally made the icons like Illidan and the Lich King because representing them with the icons for a simple night elf male and death knight icon seemed contrived. But then I thought it'd be neat to represent the more unique models with icons of their own. But you're right, putting the character specific icons on a seperate page is a good idea to reduce the size of this one. -- 20:53, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::: I present WoWWiki:List of unique character icons. Now which icons should stay on this page to represent a type of race that's so far unique to these characters? -- 21:38, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm unsure... some of them, like Vashj, can be used for Naga Sea Witch. Same goes for Horusath and others. ::::I'd only delete from this page the ones who have icons representing their race, like Khadgar or Varian. ::::Illidan and Arthas, for example, could be considered races... ::::Or you could just add them (hero icons) under their race, like they were alternate versions of the icons. ::::--Lon-ami (talk) 09:16, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Trolls shouldnt the ice and forest troll icons have the Trolls in there upgraded models? the buffed up ones, it would be just the males but still lol.-- Maelstrong 13:53, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Yep, but not for here, for WoWWiki:List of race and class icons - Non-playable humanoids - Trolls. It lists all the Trolls, but the Ice trolls are normal white/blue trolls. : 21:53, 20 June 2009 (UTC) More animals I compiled a (likely incomplete) list of some other animal icons. They're scalled down to 18 pixels. I added names for the mouseovers for many of them. 5:30 PM, 20 Jun 2009 (EDT) ager]] :Many of them are in WoWWiki:List of race and class icons : 21:48, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::Agreed. Purge any duplicates if you like. It was easier to just make a list of all the animal icons I could find. 6:58 PM, 20 Jun 2009 (EDT) :::Cleared, only left is the Sea Turtle, the only one not present in the list. ::: 23:46, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't see treeant or really any of the plethora of aquatic creatures (yes there's a single generic fish, but I think it might be nice to see more). :::: :::: For example, what the heck is that?? I've never even seen one, but it looks ferocious. I'm not sure if it's meant to be a whale or a fish or just a beast. 12:11 AM, 21 Jun 2009 (EDT)